Generally, when plural devices are connected to a controller or a relay and fuse box, a wire harness comprising a plurality of electric wires is used so that the electric wires are easily managed. Ends of both wire harnesses are connected to devices using connectors.
Connection pins are connected to electric wires of one wire harness, and are stored in a cap housing, and terminals having shapes for receiving the connection pins inserted thereinto are connected to electric wires of the other wire harness, and are stored in a plug housing. Then, the plug housing and the cap housing are interconnected so that the connection pins are inserted into the terminals, thereby electrically interconnecting both wire harnesses.
FIG. 1 illustrates a plug housing and a locking member of a conventional wire harness connector.
A plurality of terminal insertion holes 110 are formed through the plug housing 100 so that terminals are inserted into the rear portions of corresponding terminal insertion holes 110.
An opening 120 is formed through the lower surface of the plug housing 100 so that the locking member 200 is inserted into the opening 120.
When the locking member 200 is inserted into the opening 120, the locking member 200 is firstly inserted to a proper position such that an upper plate 210 and a lower plate 220 of the locking member 200 do not interfere with the terminals inserted into the terminal insertion holes 110, and then the terminals are inserted into the rear portions of the terminal insertion holes 110.
Latching holes are respectively formed in the upper inner walls of the terminal insertion holes 110 so that latching protrusions formed on the terminals are latched onto the latching holes. Thereby, the first fixation of the terminals is performed by inserting the terminals into the terminal insertion holes 110.
When the locking member 200 is completely inserted into the opening 120 under the above condition that the terminals are first fixed, latching protrusions formed on the upper and lower plates 210 and 220 of the locking member 200 are latched onto latching holes formed in the lower portions of the terminals, thereby performing the second fixation of the terminals. Accordingly, the stable fixed state of the terminals is maintained.
When a cap housing (not shown) is connected to the front surface of the above-assembled plug housing 100 in the direction of the arrow, connection pins installed in the cap housing reach the front portions of the terminal insertion holes 110, and are inserted and connected into the terminals inserted into the terminal insertion holes 110. Thereby, the cap housing is electrically connected to the plug housing 100.
When the locking member 200 is assembled with the plug housing 100, the locking member 200 must be inserted into the opening 120 in a specific direction. That is, since a position determination groove 230 is formed in the locking member 200 and a position determination protrusion 130 is formed on a corresponding corner of the opening 120 of the plus housing 100, the locking member 200 can be assembled with the plug housing 100 only in a correct direction. Further, the fixation of the terminals is undesirably carried out by two steps before and after the insertion of the terminals. Accordingly, even when the fixation of the terminals (i.e., the second fixation step of the terminals) is not completely carried out, the assembly of the wire harness connector may be terminated.
In this case, the fixed state of the terminals is not stable, and, when the plug housing 100 and the cap housing are interconnected, the cap housing is caught by the locking member 200, thereby disturbing the connection of the connector.